


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in CoB. Magnus stayed the night after healing Alec, and while Alec claims not to remember... he isn't very convincing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

The first thing Alec was aware of was pain, and lots of it. He wasn't a stranger to pain, and it usually wouldn't have bothered him so much, but everything hurt. His leg felt like someone had set it on fire and covered the wound in acid, and his head was pounding.

When he'd managed to get past the pain, he noticed the hand gently clasped in his own. It was too big to be Isabelle's; definitely a male hand. Jace, maybe? His stomach twisted nervously at the thought of Jace holding his hand. Then again, Jace wasn't really the hand-holding type. Who else would be sat holding his hand by his bedside? Figuring there was only one way to find out, he reluctantly wrenched his eyes open, squinting at the sudden brightness. "Well hey there, blue eyes." Hang on a second; he knew that voice.

"Magnus?" he croaked, astonished, his eyes landing on the warlock's form. The Downworlder was sat in the chair beside his bed, black hair spiked and glittering as always, his cat-like green eyes fixed on Alec's face in concern. "What… what are you doing here?" Magnus grinned at him, glossed lips parting to flash pearly white teeth.

"Keeping an eye on my patient, of course. You Shadowhunters are awful at staying still." Alec's eyebrows rose at that.

"You healed me?" he realised, shocked. It must have taken an enormous amount of power to heal his wounds, why would Magnus have gone to such trouble just for him?

"Of course. Couldn't let a pretty thing like you die; it'd be such a waste. How are you feeling, anyway?" Alec felt his cheeks flush, but didn't look away.

"Like I got beat up by a Greater Demon," he remarked wryly, making the warlock smirk.

"Funny how that happens. I'm afraid you've still got a little while before you'll be a hundred percent, but the good news is you'll make a full recovery. You've been out all night, it's ten thirty in the morning. Also, you should really invest in some more comfortable chairs, I'm going to have to get one hell of a massage to get the kinks out of my back," he complained, rolling his neck with a wince.

"Wait, you sat here all night? Where are Izzy and Jace?" Alec queried, intensely aware that Magnus hadn't let go of his hand. It felt – dare he say it – nice. Magnus' hand was a little smaller than his, with smooth skin, his fingers lacing neatly with Alec's own.

"Your sister is, as far as I'm aware, somewhere downstairs, and Jace has gone with Clary to save the world. Or something." Magnus shrugged, as if he didn't particularly care where they were, before fixing his eyes on Alec's piercingly. "You know, you never called me. I was beginning to think you didn't like me." His lips shimmered as they formed a neat pout, drawing Alec's eyes almost unconsciously towards them.

"I… I didn't think you were serious," he murmured, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Surely Magnus was just teasing? He couldn't possibly be interested in him, a Shadowhunter, of all people.

"Of course I was serious, Alec darling. I even took the liberty of adding my number to your cell." Alec had thought that had been Isabelle, and blushed even brighter.

"I'm not gay," he denied instantly, the words sounding pathetic even to him. Magnus raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow sceptically, lips pursed.

"Does anyone ever believe you when you say that?" he asked frankly, and Alec bit his lip. Was he that obvious?

"I… I can't. You're a Downworlder, it wouldn't work," he insisted, stammering slightly in his nervousness.

"That doesn't seem to stop your sister," he remarked dryly, and Alec snorted.

"Nothing stops Izzy from getting what she wants," he retorted. Magnus smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently and bringing his other hand up to trace a gentle finger down his cheek.

"Then it shouldn't stop you, either, Alexander. Call me, when you're back on your feet, I'll take you out somewhere. It'll be fun," the immortal man murmured softly, eyes fixed on Alec's blue ones.

"Why?" Alec blurted before he could help himself. Magnus' smile widened a fraction.

"There's just something about you, Alec Lightwood. You're different from the Shadowhunters I've met. And," he smirked, winking roguishly "I can never resist a man with blue eyes. Especially not a man as gorgeous as you." Alec's flush spread right the way down his neck at Magnus' words, stunned at the honesty behind the flirtatious tone.

"I'm not that special," he argued quietly, unused to the attention. Usually Jace and Isabelle were the ones turning heads wherever they went, never him. He stuck to the background.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Magnus replied, sounding sad about that fact, his dark red lips curling in a small frown. "Well, I happen to think you're _very_ special. Trust me, darling, I don't do this for just anyone. I'm not even asking for payment." Magnus gestured to Alec's prone form, and Alec's eyes widened in surprise. Magnus had done all that for _free_?

"Thank you," he said sincerely, managing a tentative smile in the warlock's direction. Magnus grinned, brushing Alec's fringe off his forehead with a tenderness that made Alec's stomach squirm with butterflies.

"Anytime," he replied, and Alec got the feeling he genuinely meant that. "Although, if you really want to repay me for my services… you could let me take you out for coffee sometime," Magnus offered with a smile. Alec bit his lip; half of him wanted to say yes, to take a risk and actually throw himself out there and see what it was like to date a person. The other half was screaming at him to remember Jace, and telling him there would be no point in even trying to date Magnus, not when he was already in love with Jace.

"Can I… get back to you on that one?" he said hesitantly, watching as Magnus' expression became crestfallen, before he covered it up with a wide smile.

"Sure, if it means you'll call me," he retorted with a smirk. As Alec smiled back, Magnus looked at him, something that Alec couldn't quite place in his green gaze. "Look, Alec. I've seen the way you look at Jace – I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet – and while I hate to break your heart, that boy is as straight as they come. He'll never be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved, and you're better off finding someone who can," he said softly, his voice earnest. Alec flinched.

"What, someone like you?" he asked harshly, not wanting to believe Magnus' words, even though in his heart he knew it was true. Jace loved him like a brother, nothing more. They were _parabatai_. Magnus' lips quirked in a wry half-smile, his eyes suddenly looking every bit the several-centuries-old they were.

"You never know. All I'm saying is, don't spend your life pining for a guy who'll never love you. Life's too short for that, and you're too pretty."

"Stop saying that," Alec told him. "I'm a guy. Guys aren't pretty." Magnus laughed, a genuine smile crossing his lips.

"I beg to differ, my darling. But what would you prefer I call you? Sexy? Hot? You are all those things and more, my dear Nephilim; even if your wardrobe could do with a bit of a makeover." Alec was about to protest that his clothes were just fine, thank you very much, before realising it was fruitless; compared to Magnus, everyone's wardrobes could use a makeover.

He was quite sure he was blushing to the tips of his ears by now, though he couldn't shake the traitorous feeling of pleasure at Magnus' words. "I'd prefer if you called me Alec," he replied, trying and failing to regain his composure.

"No, you wouldn't," Magnus said knowingly, a smug glint in his eyes. Before Alec could protest, Magnus leant down, pressing glittering lips to Alec's. Eyes almost comically wide, Alec froze, even as Magnus' lips moved gently against his own. They were softer than he'd expected – not that he'd been thinking about Magnus' lips – and slightly sticky from the lip gloss. Feeling Magnus' hand cup his cheek, Alec relaxed marginally, tentatively returning the kiss. His tongue darted out almost on instinct, just for a split second, but it was enough to discover that Magnus' lip gloss was strawberry flavoured.

The kiss was chaste, and merely lasted several seconds, but to Alec it felt like hours had passed before Magnus pulled away. "How dare you," Alec breathed, anger swelling suddenly in his chest. Magnus had no right to do that, to steal his first kiss from him! "You… That wasn't yours to take." Magnus eyed him, confused, before understanding dawned and his jaw dropped in a slight 'o'.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" he asked incredulously, making Alec's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I never wanted to before," he retorted defensively, not wanting to admit that some part of him had been trying to save his first kiss for Jace.

"How was it?" There was a playful grin on Magnus' lips, and if it were anyone but Magnus, Alec would have got the feeling he was being made fun of.

"It… wasn't bad," he admitted reluctantly, watching Magnus smirk.

"I think I can do a little better than not bad, darling," the warlock challenged, leaning in closer to Alec once more. This time, however, he paused, his eyes meeting Alec's, silently asking him if he was okay. Only hesitating for a moment, Alec swallowed his nerves and nodded, only tensing a fraction at Magnus' lips on his own. This kiss was longer than the last, Magnus' teeth playing with his lower lip, the warlock's hand in his hair. He had to admit, while he didn't have anything to compare it to, Magnus was clearly a skilled kisser. Just as he began to let down his guard and enjoy the kiss, he heard the telltale creak of the doorknob turning and pulled back abruptly, eyes wide in panic. Magnus looked at him, perplexed, but they were both interrupted as the door opened and Isabelle peeked her head in. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him awake, and Alec feigned a tired smile to his sister, blinking as if he'd only just woken.

"Alec! You're awake!" Isabelle cried happily, rushing to his side. "How long has he been conscious?" She directed this towards Magnus, and Alec shot the warlock a sharp look, willing him not to say anything about what had just happened.

"You have perfect timing, he just woke up about a minute ago. I suppose I should turn him over to your capable hands," Magnus replied, getting up from the uncomfortable chair. Alec suddenly realised that Magnus was no longer holding his hand, and wondered when that had happened.

"Thanks so much for this, Magnus, I owe you one," Isabelle said gratefully, giving the warlock a small smile, even as she gave a once-over look to her brother's body, eyeing his injuries.

"Not a problem; just try and avoid the Greater Demons in future," Magnus replied with a chuckle, meeting Alec's eyes over Isabelle's head. 'You'd better call me, mister' he mouthed, and Alec stifled a smile, hoping his sister wouldn't notice his blush. As Magnus left the room, evidently capable of showing himself out, Isabelle took the seat he'd just been occupying.

"I'm glad you're okay, Alec," she told him, "we were worried about you. Even Jace."

"Did he use those words?" Alec asked, eyebrow raised. Jace didn't 'worry' about anyone. Except Clary, of course. Isabelle smiled ruefully; they both knew Jace too well.

"He didn't have to, it was written all over his face. Who'd have our backs if you die, hmm?" she pointed out, squeezing his hand. After having Magnus' slender yet masculine hand in his own, Isabelle's petite, blade-callused fingers felt odd. Suddenly, she paused, giving him an odd look. "Is that glitter on your lips?" she asked, a suspicious frown tugging at her lips. Alec's eyes widened, and he wiped the back of his free hand over his mouth.

"No, it must just be the light," he lied, though he could tell she didn't believe him.

He was going to kill Magnus next time he saw him.


End file.
